


Good (M)omen(t)s

by Nice_of_you_to_slytherin



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-11-02 12:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20745200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nice_of_you_to_slytherin/pseuds/Nice_of_you_to_slytherin
Summary: A collection of oneshots of our favorite demon and angel.





	Good (M)omen(t)s

Crowley had done nothing. Honest! No matter how surprising that sounds, he had literally had done nothing bad. Well, at least in the last hour… fine. It was just a little bit of mischief but that was it! Aziraphale had called to say that he was going to be a little late for their usual meeting at St. James' Park so the demon decided to take a little stroll. Sure, there was the occasional jogger who would trip over their mysteriously untied shoelaces or some arsehole would run into a tree, but it was some pretty low key mischief.

Crowley threw some popcorn into his mouth as he stared at the river.  _ Wish that angel would hurry up _ , he thought.  _ Not that I miss him or anything. _ Crowley was about to pop some more of his snack into his mouth when there was a sudden prick at his ankle. He looked down. It was a wee duck. Chuckling, he threw some popcorn to the bird, not before looking around to see if a certain blonde angel wasn't around to avoid getting called "nice" later on. He watched as the duck pecked at the popcorn and he walked away. 

_ I guess this isn't so bad _ he thought.  _ Sure, it's sunny and peaceful but it's nice to take a break from chaos for a bit- _

"OUCH!" 

Crowley's hand slapped over his ankle. It felt as if something had pricked him rather sharply. Looking down, he saw the duck he had feed moments before. It looked up at him with wide, black eyes before turning its glance to Crowley's feet. 

**Peck!**

"What the fu-" 

**Peck!**

"GAHH!" 

Dropping his popcorn, Crowley sped away from bird. When he was a little ways away, he turned around to make sure the duck wasn't following him. It was following him. He began to speed walk… then jog… then he ran for his demonic life. He had turned around and saw that the duck was no longer waddling after him… 

  
  


It was fucking flying after him. 

  
  


Shit. Shit. ShIT. ShIT! SHIT! 

  
  


😈❤️😇

  
  


Aziraphale smiled as he strolled into the park. It was a lovely day. The sun was shining, the grass was green, and it was rather peaceful… 

"AZIRAPHALE!" 

… Well, it was nice while it lasted. Guess Crowley was mad at him for being late.  _ It wasn't my fault, _ thought the angel.  _ Those delinquent teenagers wouldn't stop asking me if I had comic books! _ Aziraphale turned around, fully expecting an angry demon marching his way over to him. Instead, he processed a screaming, black and red blur running his direction before it leaped into his arms. If he wasn't an angel, he surely would have fallen down. 

He looked down and saw a sight he never thought he would see. In the angel's arms, Crowley the demon was curled up and clinging to his figure, staring in fear. Aziraphale followed Crowley's glance… to a duck? Aziraphale studied the bird closely. After taking a moment to examine it, he furrowed his brows. There were no fangs, no claws, no mystical aura surrounding a terrible beast that indicated it could kill you with a single stare. It was… just a duck. A regular, brown feathered park duck. He arched a brow at the demon he was carrying bridal style. 

"Don't. Ask."

They stared at each other for a moment. Aziraphale could only see a little behind Crowley's shades but he could tell that the redhead's eyes were on his lips. Slowly, he moved in. The demon caught on and leaned in as well. Their faces were mere inches away from each other-

"QUACK!" 

Aziraphale nearly dropped Crowley as he jumped at the bird's sound. 

"How about we have brunch at the Ritz' instead?" 

"But Crowley, darling, I just got here-" 

"IF YOU WANT TO STAY IN THIS DAMN PARK, YOU HAVE TO KILL THAT FUCKING DUCK!" 


End file.
